


How about now?

by Justacrazyfangirl



Series: It's enough for me [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Aidan interrupts, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lot's of kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justacrazyfangirl/pseuds/Justacrazyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to 'Did answer your question?'.<br/>Lee and Richard talk about what happens next.<br/>This is actually Part 2, something went wrong and I don't know how to change it...:D</p>
            </blockquote>





	How about now?

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to continue writing after 'Did that answer your question?' got an overall positive review.  
> You'll have to read it first, otherwise this could be confusing:)xx

Richards alarm went off at 6am. He just lied there, staring in the darkness for a few seconds before he turned on the light. He could still taste Lees lips on his own and sighed. Yesterday night had been so confusing yet so right. Lee had left around 1am, after 2 hours of making out. The younger man hadn't tried to push Richard, and he was thankful for this. He had never been with another man before, hell this had been the first time he ever kissed one, and he didn't feel ready to go second base. At least for now. However Richard wasn't even sure if Lee was interested in a relationship. Or what if he thought about it as a huge mistake now? He was 43 for gods sake, 8 years older than his costar! Maybe he was too old for a relationship at all!  
Richard didn't try to think about it and got up. He stepped into the shower and let the hot water pour over his body. He couldn't help but think of Lee. His soft lips, his beautiful laugh, hus tight grip on Richards hips, his hands tangling his hair. "Don't",Richard said out loud. He couldn't let himself grow to attached to Lee.  
He stepped out of the shower and put on a jeans and a blue shirt. He looked at the clock. It was 6:30, he still had half an hour until he had to go to the hair and makeup trailer. He stepped outside and went to the catering tent to get a coffe and some breakfast. None of the fellow dwarves were there. Why would they be? They all had a day off, he was the only one of them who had to shoot today. They were filming a really important scene between Thorin and Thranduil today. Richard chocked. Thranduil. How was he only thinking of that now?! How could he possibly look the other actor in the eyes after what happened the night before? Just as he was thinking of that he could feel another person sitting down next to him.  
"Morning", Lee said taking a sip of his coffe. "Hey", Richard said. "How was your night?", Lee grinned. Richard could feel himself getting red and the younger man started laughing, "listen, I think I forgot my watch at yours yesterday. Have you seen it?", he asked. Richard shook his head. He was pretty sure Lee hadn't worn a watch yesterday but he could have been mistaken. Lee came dangerously close now, "mind if we go check?", he whispered into Richards ear. Richard took his cup of coffe and swallowed it all at once. Than he stood up and Lee grinned, following him to his trailer.  
They stepped inside and Richard closed the door. "So...", he began but he was cut off by Lees lips pressing against his. He gave in to the kiss and began to kiss him back. Somehow they made it to the couch, crashing down on it, never breaking the kiss. It was Lee who let go of Richard first. "I missed you", he whispered. As an answer Richard kissed him again. "So...your watch?", he asked. "Is in my trailer. I just needed a reason to be alone with you", the younger man confessed. "Well it worked", laughed Richard, kissing him once more. They just sat on the couch for a few seconds. Richard head was resting on Lees shoulder and the other mans hand was touching his knee.  
"So how will this continue?", asked Richard, breaking the silence.  
"However you want", Lee answered. "See, I really like you Rich. And I want to do this right and I know you've never been with a man before so I don't even know if you're interested in this or if you just wanted to try." "I really like you too", replied Richard and Lee smiled. "That's great", he said and started to play with Richards hair. "How about dinner tonight?", asked Lee. "I can't", said Richard. "I have to meet Peter, he wanted to talk with me about some Thorin stuff" "Oh. ", Lee said, clearly disappointed. "Maybe I can swing by later?", Richard asked, "we can watch a movie or something." "Sounds great", Lee answerd and smiled. He looked so happy, Richard couldn't help but kiss him. Than he remembered the time and looked at the clock in his trailer. It was already 6:55. "I gotta go", he said, trying to stand up. But Lee took his hand and pulled him down again. He climbed on top of Richards lap, so that he ws facing him. He took his face into his hands, kissing Richard forcefully on the mouth. "How about now?", he grinned and Richard kissed him once more. "Seriously though, Tami is gonna be pissed if I'm late. How come you don't have to be there this early?"  
"My natural beauty doesn't require that much makeup", Lee said giving Richard his best Thranduil look. Richard laughed and kissed him. But Lee didn't let go of him. He pinned him down to his couch, still sitting on his lap and kissed him hard. Richard forgot the makeup and gave in to the kiss.  
"Woah", they suddenly heard a voice causing them to imeadetly break apart and Lee almost falling off Richards lap. A clearly confused Aidan stood inside Richards trailer.  
"Uhm...Tami sends me, she said you should get your ass to hair and makeup", he said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything", Aidan turned around. "Aidan!", Richard said. "Richard?" "Could you...could you maybe not tell anyone?", he asked. "That depends", Aidan replied, grinning widely, "what am I gonna get if I won't?". Richard rolled his eyes, "I'm not gonna break your nose, that's what you'll get", he mumbled. Aidan laughed, "Can't make any promises, uncle", he grinned "but seriously you should get to Tami, before she completely freaks out.", with those words he left Richards trailer, leaving the two men.  
"He won't say anything", Richard said "I really gotta go, see you on set!", with those words he left, leaving Lee behind in his trailer.


End file.
